Conociéndote
by SailorUialwen
Summary: Unos sucesos en una de las clases de pociones llevan a Profesor de Pociones y cierto alumno de sexto año al despacho del director, en donde son obligados a pasar las vacaciones navideñas en compañía, ¿qué ocurrirá? RR! Por Sailor y Uialwen


**CONOCIÉNDOTE**  
_** (**por Uialwen y Sailor Earth**)  
**_ **Cap. 1  
¿Navidad o pesadilla?**

****   
  
**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenecen tan sólo a JK Rowling y a la W.B. No los utilizamos con ánimo de lucro, sino para la diversión de las lectoras de los Fan Ficts de Harry Potter._

**Advertency:** _Este fic en principio no va a contener slash, pero eso se va a ver durante lo que dure éste. Y sobre todo sobre lo que las lectoras opinéis de él._

**NdAs:**_ Hola, aquí estamos dándoos la lata como siempre, esperemos que el fic sea bien recibido pues ha nacido de la conversación que mantuvimos Sailor y yo sobre My Man Friday, pero no preguntéis como, porque ni nosotras mismas lo sabemos. XD. Besitos y aquí os dejamos con el primer capítulo._

_  
_  
Era la clase de Pociones Avanzadas, correspondientes al sexto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, lo cual solo hacía a la clase una más de las aburridas, y éstas, al ser avanzadas eran también el doble de largas de lo habitual, lo que conllevaba tener que soportar a las odiosas serpientes y al jefe de esa casa, Severus Snape, el profesor de aquella asignatura.  
  
Harry no sabía si maldecir o alabar a algún Dios (o demonio, según el punto de vista) por haberlo emparejado con Neville Longbottom, y no con Draco Malfoy, como era costumbre de Snape el hacerlo. Sin embargo, pese a que estaba condicionado por Snape, parecía que la mente del "niño de oro" estaba fuera de la clase, en otro lugar muy lejano, totalmente ajeno a su entorno.  
  
-...es así Harry? – le preguntó Neville, cuidando de que su voz no fuera captada por el profesor Snape, pero al ver que Harry no respondía a su pregunta, se encogió de hombros, y después de rezar una plegaria, agregó la belladona al caldero. Enseguida, el color verde oscuro que hasta ese momento había tenido la poción cambió rápidamente a uno púrpura, comenzando a burbujear de manera alarmante.  
  
Pero Harry no prestaba atención a eso, su mente estaba atrapada entre sueños tejidos por aquel mago oscuro que lo había marcado como su igual. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sutilmente primero, para luego pasar a convulsionarse de tal forma, que no pudo seguir erguido sobre su asiento, terminando por caer al mismo tiempo que la poción explotaba, salpicando el cuerpo del chico, sin dejar de retorcerse como si fuera victima de la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Qué demonios hizo Longbotton??!! – gritó el profesor llegando hasta el lugar de Neville. Snape estaba furioso.  
  
-Yo... yo... no... no – tartamudeaba, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo parecía temblar como una gelatina y se debatía entre mantenerse de pie o ver en que estado se encontraba su compañero – Harry y... y yo –  
  
-Profesor, Harry se ve muy mal – vino la voz de Hermione. Contra su voluntad, Snape giró para ver al chico, ya no se retorcía como momentos antes, pero su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó a él, comprobando que Potter poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento.  
  
Sin hacer caso a las miradas asesinas que los gryffindor le enviaban, levantó de un tirón a Harry quien seguía temblando sin remedio y lo arrastró hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí, el Director consiguió tranquilizar a Harry. Estaba sudoroso y pálido, a la vez que alterado, sus ojos reflejaban el terror de aquel que había visto a la muerte, sin embargo, trataba de mantenerse sereno, no le daría el gusto a Snape de verlo débil... ni siquiera ante Dumbledore.  
  
Albus lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que había hecho aparecer y allí, Harry se llevó la mano al pecho, pues parecía que el corazón iba a escapársele y a no volver jamás a su sitio.  
  
-Y bien, Harry. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguna... visión acerca de Voldemort? – a Snape le recorrió un horrendo escalofrío por la espalda al oír ese nombre, más lo reprimió magistralmente, prestado toda su atención al chico que se había comenzado a levantar una mano, quitándose los poniéndose las manos en la cara sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-Digamos que – acabo de tener una visión... especialmente interesante. – Harry lo miro fríamente, a lo que Dmblredore lo miró con seriedad – Voldemort me mostró lo que probablemente va a ser o ha sido una masacre de muggles en medio de una gran ciudad, creo que en Londres o en alguna ciudad cercana. Su poder está creciendo vertiginosamente.  
  
-Harry, creo que tú ya sabes la facilidad de Voldemort para ingresar a tu mente, ciertamente no puedes confiar en tus visiones... – Harry lo miro con una muestra clara de burla.   
  
-Si, lo sé pero aún así... no esta de más investigar, tal vez no se trate de un engaño.   
  
-Tienes razón, pero de cualquier forma, debo pedirte que vuelvas con las clases de Occlumancy y debería pedirte, Severus que olvides lo ocurrido durante aquella noche con el pensadero. El chico no lo pudo evitar, es una atracción magnética lo que atrae a las personas ajenas a los pensamientos lo que hizo que Harry entrara en el pensadero y apuesto que le reveló un aspecto de su padre del cual no había oído hablar. ¿No es así, Harry?  
  
Harry asintió contra su voluntad, no le gustaba que hablaran así de su padre, de acuerdo, había conocido otra faceta de él, pero aún así seguía siendo su padre; aunque por otro lado, no quería reiniciar las clases de Occlumancy y mucho menos con Snape. Ambos se odiaban y eso no podía traerle más que problemas y más riñas con su Profesor, además de dolores en su cicatriz.  
  
-¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Vas a darle esas clases? –dijo el director con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios.  
  
Severus asintió tiesamente, obviamente Snape deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir "¡¡Sobre mi cadáver viejo senil!!", pero conocía al viejo director, y esa sonrisa en sus labios no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, al acercarse las vacaciones de Navidad, creo que lo mejor será que ambos se queden en Hogwarts y aprendan a convivir juntos durante las vacaciones de Navidad, eso sería de gran ayuda para mejorar en Occlumancy  
  
-¡¡¿¿Quéee??!! – gritó Harry poniéndose de pie - ¡Me... me esta diciendo que tengo que pasar las vacaciones con él! ¡Pero Ron me había invitado a ir con él a la Madriguera! ¡No puede hacerme esto!  
  
-Claro que puedo Harry, soy el director y velaré por tu bien, y creo firmemente que es mejor que pases las vacaciones navideñas en Hogwarts, donde estarás más seguro  
  
-De la misma forma que Sirius estaba seguro en el cuartel – siseó con frialdad. Dumbleore lo miro con culpa a través de sus anteojos de media luna  
  
-Lo que le ocurrió a Sirius fue...  
  
-Su culpa – lo interrumpió Harry  
  
-... algo lamentable – le dijo Dumbledore sin hacer caso de la interrupción. Severus bufó.  
  
-¡Claro que fue lamentable! ¡Tan lamentable como el hecho de que por su culpa me haya quedado huérfano nuevamente! ¡Tan lamentable como el perder la oportunidad de tener un hogar! ¿O eso no lo lamenta director?  
  
-Harry yo...  
  
-¡¡Basta Potter!! – rugió Snape – ¡Deje de comportarse como un chiquillo llorón!  
  
Esas palabras fueron como un detonador en Harry. Rápidamente se giró, encarando al profesor de pociones. Sus ojos esmeralda, brillaban con furia y odio, pero Snape pudo vislumbrar algo más, algo tan desgarrador que incluso su propia alma parecía romperse: dolor. Y no era que eso le hiciera sentir lastima, no, su alma se rompía por la semejanza del sentimiento de ese estúpido chiquillo con el que él había sentido por años: un dolor crudo y violento que era capaz de despedazar al hombre más fuerte; un dolor que se torna más oscuro a cada minuto que pasaba.  
  
-Usted... usted maldito desgraciado – balbuceaba, como si cada palabra le costase un profundo esfuerzo en pronunciarla  
  
-Basta Harry – le dijo el Director con voz firme  
  
-No Director, si estoy así, es por su culpa. Sirius murió por mi culpa, porque no supe diferenciar lo que era real y lo irreal y ahora él ya no está. No tengo a nadie con quien irme a vivir, lejos de los malditos Dursley y él se mofa de eso y mucho más. Cree que soy mi padre y yo no soy igual, yo no voy por ahí atormentando a la gente como él hacía y eso es algo evidente. Snape, yo no soy mi padre y jamás me gustaría serlo. Deberías saberlo Snape y deberías comprender que me dolió lo que vi en el pensadero.  
  
-¡POTTER YA BASTA! –gritó Snape fuera de sus casillas.  
  
-Severus, basta ya –dijo Albus en tono entre severo y conciliador, pero sólo logró que los dos que estaban en su despacho gritaran aún más que antes.  
  
-¿YA BASTA? ¿YA BASTA? ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI SNAPE Y ES ALGO QUE SÉ MUY BIEN! TE CREES QUE SOY COMO MI PADRE, PERO EN REALIDAD NUNCA TE PARAS A PENSAR C"MO ME SIENTO CUANDO ME HABLAS DURANTE LAS CLASES, O C"MO ME SIENTO CUANDO ME MIRAS DE AQUELLA MANERA TAN ARROGANTE. NUNCA TE PARASTE A PENSAR C"MO PODRÍAMOS LLEVARNOS SI NO ME ESTUVIERAS COMPARANDO SIEMPRE CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA. TU FUISTE QUIEN ME TRATO COMO UNA ESTUPIDA CELEBRIDAD, PENSANDO QUE HABÍA VIVIDO ENTRE ROSAS, CON PERSONAS ADORANDO EL SUELO QUE PISABA ¡¡PERO NO FUE ASI!! LO VISTE EN MIS RECUERDOS, Y AUN ASI TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON MI PADRE  
  
-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA POTTER? ¡¡¿QUE SIENTA EMPATIA?!! ¿QUE TE OFREZCA MI HOMBRO PARA LLORAR?  
  
-¡¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO PARA HACERLO!! ¡USTED MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DECIR ESO!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! – gritó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie. Ambos magos guardaron silencio sin dejar de mirarse, retándose y maldiciendo al otro a cada momento. Ninguno se atrevía a desobedecer el Director, Albus los miraba con seriedad, sus ojos azules no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaban, en cambio los miraba de forma reprobatoria y con cierta tristeza, pero aún así no debía permitir que una falta como esta tuviera lugar. – Ambos convivirán durante las navidades – comenzó con voz pausada – y más vale que ambos logren llegar a un acuerdo de paz o me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsar a uno y despedir al otro – y antes de que Severus y Harry pudieran replicar continuó – y es mi última palabra.  
  
Albus ignoró las miradas asesinas que su alumno y profesor le enviaban, no se dejaría amedrentar, quería demasiado a ese par de magos y sabía que esa era la única forma de conseguir una alianza. Solo esperaba que sobrevivieran hasta año nuevo.


End file.
